User talk:The Oracle23
Kenny432 Read his User page.I can't beleive it. Makuta Kaper 8:11 pm, January 14, 2009 (UTC) Community I saw that I passed User:Crazy-Lhikan, but I'm not on the "Community" list Menu-thingy.Can you fix it? Makuta Kaper 12:44 pm, January 15, 2009 (UTC) Numbering glitch Hey Seth, while I was going around categorizing and cleaning articles, I noticed that when you number it only comes out as one. Watch: # # # # Would you happen to know what is wrong with it? :Wierd, it comes out as "1,1,1,1" to me. And could you tell me how to clear my cache? Numbering Glitch The numbering glitch CL38 showed you was reapeating 1s. It was on both my laptop XP and my family's desktop Vista. Here: # # # # :''I am'' [[User Talk:ArchlordZerato-Player812|''The Archlord!!!(Yep)]] [[The Archlord's Troop|''The Archlord's Troop]] 18:56, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Bzpower Topic I have had a few setback's with creating the topic... I've PMed several forum assistants, leaders and others, and always I get directions to ask someone else about it... it drives me mad!!! Anyways, I'm still trying to find the correct person to ask from about the topic. I hope I'll find a way soon... --Toatapio Nuva 16:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Evil Admin i used to be (Takua) and OldStoryBionicleFan. My arch enemy on here is now officialy The Oracle, for deleting eveything i spend hours on. Congrats. Now everything i make will be posted on my user page, and all links to a wetpaint site. i hope you are happy. -_-. --Takua Rox 17:08, 19 January 2009 (UTC) New Olmak Hey could I create the new Olmak? I was going to make it red. I just need your permission before making it I believe. *Cool. I'll continue working on Tapio's Categorizing project. I'll alos find people Top Users or Former Top Users and put that on thier page. Another New Olmak Could we make a purple Olmak?It would mean this user created an MoC that won the MoC contest. 12:05 pm, January 22, 2009 (UTC) Okay We can shorten it. 7:17 pm,, January 22, 2009 (UTC) Board Meeting Hey Oracle, when is that board meeting again?--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 04:32, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I wasn't specific. I meant the one on the 31st. I'm not quite clear on the time. I don't know different time zones, so if its 7PM your time, what is the time in Pacific Standard Time (California, Washingon, etc.)--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 18:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) ::Ooo! I'm sorry Oracle, but I am going to miss the meeting again. I'm so sorry, but I have a job that I work from 9:30 till 11:00, where I clean up at my aunt's fast food resturaunt. So, My mom and my aunt talk alot, so I usually don't get back untill 11:30 or so, maybe 12, becuase my mom has to run some errands. Plus, this saturday, after my job, I'll be out of town, so, I'm afraid I won't be able to make it. Do me a favor though, and send the following message to everyone in the meeting. ::"Fellow admins and friends at Custom Bionicle Wiki. I am sorry I could not make it. I am out of town. I know that you guys are voting as of moving out of wikia. My answer is nay (no), because I see no reasoother than the recent vandil (atukamadlib or something like thaat), but he hasn't bothered us, so I see no reason to move. Thank you." ::Thanks, and sorry I can't make it.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Pirakafreak']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] DCWIKI 00:50, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Top User and Move How do you become a top user? Plus, why the move? Is anything really going to be different? How will I get to the new page if it happens? Moc Contest Hodoka won the MoC Contest!You better stop the countdown to the end of the MoC Contest because it's actually gaining minutes now. 5:17 pm, January 30, 2009 (UTC) Language Hello Oracle, I think there is some inappropriate language in 52 Days of Night. Sorry Sorry bout that . I fixed it tho Congratulations Congrats for being user of the month. How to put the info-box in my article. Hey, Oracle23. I have big problem. I seem to can't put the info-box in my article so here's what I want you to do: Go to my page and press eiting this page, if you see a big space, that means the instructions is where you should the instructions but before you put the instructions, you should put your username(The Oracle23) first. Now put the info-box for me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:24, 31 January 2009 (UTC)Toa Krobart. Sorry I'm sorry for leaving the meeting.My computer froze, so I had to turn it off.I went to mibbit again, but I couldn't find Bioniclepedia's channel. Hi How's it going? 4:30 pm, January 3, 2009 (UTC) Moving Seth, since I missed the last meeting, could you tell me where and when will Custom Bionicles move? --Toatapio Nuva 14:59, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Seth, in case you haven't just noticed this question, I made an edit in it so you would recognize it... when will we move? --Toatapio Nuva 04:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::I'll tell you in a bit. As of right now, I'm installing MediaWiki, so I won't disclose the URL just yet for security reasons (somebody may grab it and set it up before I do).http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 15:43, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Could you delete User:Makuta Kaper/Gallery for me please? :Done at 20090207154812.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicle/images//6/6b/TheOracle_Sig.png 15:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Gallery Thanks! Re: Re: My Wiki Thank you for understanding, and for the promotion, I will accept this, with great thankfullness. ~Xion622 How come? How come theres no more video function? Some of my pages were wrecked by this :( . Help me! I'm new in this site and I really don't know how to put pictures on the page. Plus I don't know how to even make a page! Please help me! Page: Kopik Sorry about the page, "Kopik". My little brother got on while I went to get some popcorn and thought it would be funny to type something silly like that. It won't happen again. ToaGecko 01:41, 2 March 2009 (UTC)ToaGecko Hey can I use your image; oracleBeing on another wikia Master Gresh 13:01, 4 March 2009 (UTC) My talk page Hey, I don't know if it is just me or what, but my talk page shows all the comments other people have made really small. It's kinda annoying me. Do you know the problem? Or is it something I did on accident? If you can help me, then, that would be great. Spam Hi, I don't know if I should talk to you about this, but my friend went on and edited my Toa Jatax page, and put my name, age, and city I live in, in the information. Now, is this being taken care of, do you know, or what happens? --Toa Jatax 03:46, 10 March 2009 (UTC)Toa Jatax Since... Since Toa Retyk is an in-active administrator, could I take his place and be an administrator? Stop! Please do not delete creations by other people. It is both very rude, and is upsetting. Please stop. SystemBot 00:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC)SystemBot :Also, you have new messages on Bioniclepedia (the old one) from Pluto2. I saw it by looking at the Recent Changes. Also, do you like my Sig?